Love Upon a Shooting Star
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: A late rendez-vous in the night just Nick and Macy, can lead to something more...Wishes, Secrets, Crushes, Airplanes and of course Shooting stars and Music ;


**Hey guys =] This idea just came to me when listening to 'Airplanes'. I'm in love with that song. I know there are some stories about wishing on shooting stars, but I've tried making my story a bit more original. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas or the song 'Airplanes**_'

Hope you like it. I might re-do this chapter cause I wanted to post it before I went sleep, but it's definitely not my best work.

Nick may seem a bit OOC, and I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me =]

**Sorry for the weird title. This story isn't a One-Shot. **

* * *

**Love Upon A Shooting Star**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now~_

Macy smiled. She loved the song by Hayley Williams and B.O.B. even if it was a bit old. She was a dork that way, always holding onto things. In all truth though, she was afraid of letting go.

It was back to school for her now, and her summer in LA with the boys was over, so was her summer romance with Nick. It was an amicable break-up between them and they remained the best of friends. However, every now and then, Macy still wished she could go back to those days back in LA. With Nick, everything just felt so _**right.**_ _Almost perfect. _

Suddenly her phone started ringing to Give Love a Try, Nick's song. She picked it up.

"Hey you." She said happily.

"What's up Mace?" Nick said.

"Listening to Airplanes and you?"

Nick laughed on the other end. "Wow you're really obsessed with this song."

Macy nodded, until she realized he couldn't see her. "It's so beautiful."

"I agree. I love Hayley's voice!" Nick said in a fake imitation of a screaming fan girl. He was teasing her. Conversation was always so easy with him.

"Oh hush." Macy teased, remembering those times she injured him and his brothers numerously.

"I'm guessing JONAS is going to have to find a new _**#1 Super Fan**_."

Macy scoffed.

"Macy?" Nick said. "Macy?" he asked again after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry! You'll always be our _**#1 Super Fan**_ and best friend. Now can you please talk to me?"

…

"Macyyy!" Nick pleaded. He then heard a giggle on the other end. She was laughing at him. How dare she.

"Hmm? Yes Nicholas?" Macy said stifling her giggle.

"May I sing you a song?" he asked seriously.

Macy's breath hitched in her throat for a minute. Was he serious…? She felt her heart speed up a bit.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _Nick sang perfectly in his own rendition of Airplanes.

"Show off," muttered Macy. "Although I got to admit I like your version better."

"Really?" Nick said, his tone excited.

"Really." Macy said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Mace be ready in 10 minutes. I'm picking you up at your house." Nick said quickly.

"Nick, are you crazy?" Macy hissed into the phone. "It's after 11." She said swiftly glancing at her clock. A fresh breeze blew through her room from her French windows.

"Please. I can't say anymore. Just be ready." Nick said and hung up.

Macy sighed and flopped down on her bed.

To go or not to go, she thought. It was late, and if her parents knew she'd snuck out of the house, she'd be grounded, which meant no computer, which meant not updating her Jonas fan site, which meant some very very angry Jonas heads.

She sighed. On the other hand it was Nick. He invaded her mind and thoughts every minute of every day, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious about what was up. It was Nick…her love and best friend.

**"My wish isn't to mean everything to everyone but something to someone." -Author Unknown**

* * *

Sorry for the sort of cliffy =[

I won't lie. It isn't me without a cliffy. Will Macy go or not? It's your decision.

I already know what I want to do, but depends on you reviewers. So please leave your thoughts. =]

_**xx**_

_**Luv-Me-Always92**_

A.N : I kind of have an obsession with quotes so I love putting them at the end of every chapter. Revieww! =]


End file.
